Mi maestro es algo especial
by Sparda's Wife
Summary: Un maestro enloquece al conocer a su alumno, hara lo que sea por hacerlo suyo,pero que pasara despues?...sentira algo mas que solo deseo?...o sera solo un capricho pasional?...YAOI SesshnNarak LEMON
1. Primer Encuentro

**Mi maestro es algo especial**

* * *

Emmm ... buenoo este es mi primer fic espero que les guste jejejeje, hay me dejan reviews y me dicen si le sigo o noo xDD

Bueno primero que nada los personajes de Inuyasha no son mios si no de Rumiko Takahashi reverencia je je y este sera un fic YAIO!!!! chachan!!!! (confeti)!! wiiii!!!!! de SesshoumaruXNaraku los personajes mas sexys!!! OwO y no se si salga otro por ahi n-nU jajajaja buenoo si no les gusta el yaoi no lo lean u-u pero uenoo disfrutenloo:3

Gracias a Noriko-leo por inspirarme a escribir nOn (reverencia) chiiiii!!!! xD

PD: Perdon la mala ortografia , mi teclado es americano T-T gomen gomen !!

* * *

**CAPITULO 1 : Primer encuentro**

Esto inicia en una academia de arte, asi ese clasicas que tienen de todo (artes plasticas, musica, danza...etc.) donde solo hay varones. (jojojojojojo).

Timbre escolar (tin tin tin tiiin xD)

Naraku corria rapidamente hacia la escuela. - Maldicioooooon!!!!!!!!!!! llegare tarde a mi primer dia de clases!!!! NOOO!!! o!-gritaba mientras corria mas rapido.

Naraku era un estudiante de preparatoria (imaginenlo un poco mas joven con una cara un poco mas inocente n-nU) cursaba el segundo grado, era un poco distraido y atolondrado XDDD.

Al llegar a al Instituto... -Rayos todos estan en los salones, tendre que ser silencioso -.- - decia mientras entraba de puntas hacia su salon y se sento ligeramente en su pupitre.

-Uuff ... pense que no lo lograria -.-U... AHHHH!!!!- grito al sentir como alguien le tocaba el hombro.

-Me imagino que es el estudiante que faltaba ...no cree que debio de estar aqui desde hace 10 minutos??.- Dijo un hombre alto de cabellera larga y plateada; con una frialdad con la que a cualquiera se le pondria la piel de gallina (uuuy o///o).

-Ahh ... mmm... ettoo..- O///////o Naraku no podia hablar estaba sonrojado completamente -"que rayos me pasa?? por que me pongo asi"- penso Naraku veia como sus companeros se reian silenciosamente.

-CONTESTEME!! LE HICE UNA PREGUNTA!-decia el maestro tomando a Naraku de su uniforme.-NO SOPORTO A LA GENTE VULGAR COMO USTED!!...(cooff cooff) ...- lo deja caer a su asiento o////o Naraku estaba como roca xD .

-Bueno continuemos clase, como les comentaba mi nombre es Sesshoumaru y sere su maestro de artes plasticas, veremos lo que es la pintura, moldura en barro, dibujo, etc... en fin...espero tener alumnos dignos para esta materia o.o ...- El profesor Sesshoumaru siguio hablando con la clase tantoo que Naraku empezo a bostezar y se recargo sobre sus brazos y derrepente...zzzZZZZZ...

(PAAAAFFFF)

-BUAAAAA!!!!! ESO DOLIOOO ToT!!- grito Naraku al ser golpeado por su maestro con una de las clasicas baritas de los maestros (uuuu que sexy se ha de ver jujuju Owo)

-No soporto su actitud tan arrogante e inmadura mas le vale que se comporte o lo citaree.- Dijo Sesshoumaru

-Pero yo no hice nadaaa... ettoo... ettoo...-decia Naraku con los tipicos dedos juntos (tui tui tui)

-Sabe... mejor vaya al taller de trabajo (tipo el lugar donde hacen el trabajo manual y todo eso n-n) en el piso de abajo a la 1:00 pm ... debo correjirlo de su mala actitud en mi clase.-(uuuy .///.)

-Que?? emm bueno yoo ... o////O!- tartamudeaba Naraku al imaginarse a solas con su maestro en un salon.

-...bien... como estaba explicandoo los colores primarios son el azul , rojo y amarillo mientras que ...- siguio con las explicaciones. (XD)

* * *

Naraku se dirijia hacia el taller de trabajo (pompompooooooom...xD)... sin embargoo...

-Narakuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaba alguien .w.

-Ehh.. ?? ... Kouga??!! - contesto Naraku al ser abrazado por su amigo que frotaba su cara con la de el.-ahhh!!! te extrane muchisiimioooo!!!!! no te vi en las vacaciones ;O;!!!!- decia Kouga

-Jajajajajaja yo tambien te extraneee n-n!!!!!! y los demas como estan??-

-Bieeen!!!!! hay que salir juntos por los viejos tiempoos nooo?? - owo

-Seeeehh -w-... bieeen... etto ... que hora es?? - o.o

-La 1:10 poooor ??- owo

-AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO PUEDE SEEER!!!! DE NUEVOOO NOOOO!!!! ;O;- (creo que Naraku tiene un problema con las horas xD)-DEBO IRMEEE O ESE CASCARRABIAS ME MATARAA!!!- TT

-Cascarrabias???-o.o

-Siii mi maestro de artes plasticas ... Sesshomaru creo que se llama ... xOx no lo recuerdoo bieen..-

-Sesshoumaru-sensei!!?!!?!?!!!! OWO (corazoncitos volando) es bellisimoooo!!!!! extrano que me de claseees!! -w- y como me reganabaaa!!! y cuando me citaba al taller ... era taaaaaaann... -/////-... .-

-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- oxo

-Emm emmm( .////.) (O/////O) aaahhh olvida esooo -///////////////-jejejejejeje -w-!!!!-

-Que rayos ??!!?!?! sera mejor que no vaya .O.UU-

-No no noo si no vas te ira peoor ... (suspiro) buenooo... yo no lo llamariaa peoooorr...mmmmm... recuerdo una vez no asisti cuando me lo ordenooo (suspiro) ...el sentir sus bellas manoos en mii ... fue lo mejoor que meee ...ehhh ... .//////. emm ...-

-O-O ooook... sera mejor que me de prisa ,y ya no me cuentes mas X-X .-

-Esta bieen ...bueno luego te veooo CIAOO!!! (le da un abrazo)- OWO

-Sii igualmente, deseame suerteee U-U-

-Siii SUERTE!! ojala te toque lo de las esposas y la sillaa!!!!- owO

(grillos)

-...QUE DEMONIOOOS...- O--OUUU

-Ettoo... lo olvideee nOnUU jejeje gomen nasai ...jejejeje .//////.-

-Nos vemoos (- O -) .-

-CIAOOO!!!!- OwO

* * *

Despues en el taller (en el se encontraban unas mesas muy grandes y muchos caballetes (qeu son donde la gente pone sus cuadros para pintar) . owo

-Ya es la 1:30 y este joven que no llega...jeh.. se esta metiendo con la persona equivocada.- (uuy .///.)

-AHHHHHH!!!!!! YA LLEGUEEE!!!! (COFF COFF) ...O...-

-Creo que tiene un pequeno problema con el tiempo ehh -

-Emm emm lo siento se me hizo tardee.- o,o

En eso Sesshoumaru saca su barita esa de maestros, y con ella acerca la cara de Naraku a la suya...muy cerca O////.

-Itae!! que le pasa?!?! no debe ser tan agresivo!!! fueron solo 10 minutooss!!- T-T

-Quiero que sepa que en el salon y en esta Academia yo soy el que manda, asi que usted debe de obedecer todo aquello que le pida o noo???-Dijo con un tono muy marcado de frialdad.-No soportare sus vulgaridades o burlas, si no cumplimiento y trabajo bien hecho.

-Esta bien esta bien noo tiene que exaltarse... !!!! yo entiendo!!!! tratare de cumplir!!!!.-

-Jeh...ahora que lo pienso... no se... pero hay algo en sus ojos ...que me atraee demasiado... sera su brillo??... o quizas su color ?? no lo se...pero...me hacen sentir ...un deseo muy grande por dentroo - Dijo con una voz ronca y gruesa mientras se acercaba cada vez mas y mas.

-EEHH!!??! que rayos le pasa?!?!?! no se acerque tantooo!!!!- x-XU

-Ahora que me doy cuenta ... tiene unos labios un poco apetitosos...que le parece siiii...-Dijo mientras se lamia los labios sensualmente.

-...!!!!!!!-

Naraku se quedo inmovil al sentir los labios de su maestro sobre los suyos. Sesshoumaru comenzo a besarlos suavemente, concentrado en el calor que estos le daban, rozandolos y luego uniendolos suavemente de nuevo.

- mmhmmh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...AHHHHH!!! que es lo que le pasaa!?!?!? por que lo hizo??!?!?!- Grito Naraku al separarse bruscamente de su maestro.

-Pienso que no te ira bien si te pones asi de dificil.- Le dijo mientras le torcia el brazo hacia atras mientras acercaba su boca al cuello de Naraku.-Mmmm...se ve tan...deliciosoo...-Decia mientras empezaba a lamer el cuello de Naraku.

-Ahhhh...deje de hacer esoo...aarrgh...-Grito al sentir como Sesshoumaru le mordia el cuello de una forma en la que Naraku sentia un placer extrano.

-Ahhh...no hagas esoo...ahhh...para...deten..te..ita..e.-Gemia Naraku mientras Sesshoumaru se separa un poco para ver la marca color violeta que le habia dejado en el esquisito cuello de su alumno.

-Mmmm tienes una piel tan sencible y dulce...-Declaro Sesshoumaru.-Si te portas bien...y me obedeces a todo lo que te diga...puede que llegues a ser mi fiel mascota.- Decia mientras le volvia a lamer la marca que le habia dejado.

-Por...ahh..favoor ...dejame ya...-Decia Naraku mientras jadeaba por la excitacion del asunto.

-Jeh...estas bajo mi control ...no puedes oponerte a lo que yo te someta...me obedeceras ...si no tendras tu castigo...-Le decia en el oido de manera que Naraku sentia el aliento caliente de su maestro.

-Ahh...(sonrojado...muy sonrojado)..por que me hace estoo!?!?!?!!?!-Gritaba Naraku -Que rayos le he hecho para que me haga esto??!??!?-

-Por que has despertado un deseo en mi ... no te podras resistir...realmente...eres hermoso.-

-KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!- Naraku hizo un movimiento brusco y se logro soltar de su maestro;despues salio corriendo de aquel salon.

-Bien... no me salio tan mal...- Dijo Sesshoumaru mientras se arreglaba el cabello con la mano y salia tranquilamente de su taller.

* * *

-KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!-Naraku seguia corriendo.(dejando el clasico humito)

En eso Kouga lo ve y se lanza sobre el.-Narakuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- nOn!

-AHHHH!!!! DIME QUE NO PASOOO LO QUE ME PASOOO!!! DIME QUE ESTO ES UN SUENO SOLAMENTEE AHHH!!!!!-Gritaba Naraku con desesperacion.

-Eh ...Naraku te encuentras bien???-

-Ese maldito depravado...ahhh... que horroor-

-El maestro te hizo algo????-

-Ahhh...olvidalo sera mejor dejarlo asi.-

-Naraku me asustaas!!!!!!!- T-T

-Ya olvidalooo!! Mejor vamos poor...unos helados vale???-

-SiiiiiiiI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

En eso llegan Miroku e Inuyasha con los demas.

-Ahhhh hombreee pues donde te habias metido???-Dice Inuyasha

-No querras saber- o-O

-Jah pues escuche algo de unos helados se hara?? jejeje-Pregunto Miroku

-Siiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-nwn contesto Kouga con felicidad.

-Bueno pues vamos por ellos que esperamos?? xO-Dijo Inuyasha.

Mientras ellos se retiraban del instituto Naraku pudo ver como su maestro lo observaba desde la ventana.

-Vaya la parecer me encontre con un buen partido, ya estoy ansioso por hacerlo mio...jeh...-Meditaba mientras lo veia irse timidamente al saber de su presencia.

-"Ese malditoo que tramara?? la verdad me asusta su comportamiento"-

-NarakuuU!!!!!!!!! no vendraas???-Gritaba Miroku

-Ehh..?? ahh!!! lo siento chicos estaba pensando n.nU- Se disculpo Naraku

-Vamos Naraku los helados no se compran solos !!.- Remilgo Inuyasha.

-Jajajajajajaja si lo siento.- n-nU

-Siiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VAMOOOOOS!!!!!!!- Dijo Kouga.

* * *

En la noche Naraku y los demas se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

-Que descansen! Hasta manana!!!!.-

-Adiooooos.- Todos

Ya dentro de su habitacion Naraku se peguntaba el por que de lo que paso ese dia.

"Que rayos tenia ese tipo en la cabeza al hacerme eso??"

**..::Flashback::..

* * *

**

-...estas bajo mi control ...no puedes oponerte a lo que yo te someta...me obedeceras ...si no tendras tu castigo..has despertado un deseo en mi ... no te podras resistir...realmente...eres hermoso.-

**..::Fin del FlashBack::..

* * *

-AHHH!! ...viejo estupido que se cree al decirme eso??.(se sonroja)...bueno espero que para manana se le olviden sus asquerosos pensamientos.-**

Naraku se recuesta y se queda profundamente dormido.

* * *

En la casa de Sesshoumaru; este se encontraba sentado en un escritorio de dibujo (creo que se llama restirador o algo asi n.n) dibujando en garabatos el rostro de Naraku con una copa de vino tinto en la mano izquierda.

-Vaya quien diria que un sujeto asi me despertaria de nuevo esta necesidad que siento en este momento...-Decia mientras se levantaba y lentamente pasaba su mano por su entrepierna y sentia aquella parte de su cuerpo completamente despierta al estar viendo el boceto de Naraku en el papel. -Mmmh...se sorprendera al saber que es lo que le espera... no puedo esperar a que sea manana ...jajajaja...(reia sinicamente).-

Termino de beberse su copa de vino apago las luces y fue a dormirse sabiendo que encontraria a su alumno en sus suenos.****

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

Buenoo buenoo espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, renobadooo!!!!!!! perdonen las faltas de ortografia n-nU y pues no sabia que mas personajes poner y con que actitud; es dificil para mi cerebro x-x

Espero que les haya gustado aun con los cambios es que , me dijeron unas ideas y luego empece a imaginar cosas y pues espero que esto funcione xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.

No se si deseen que ponga a Shipou o a Kohaku para algo se shotakon (ninoxadulto) jejejeje pero no se xDDDDD

Y pues esperemos que ya para el proximo capitulo haya mas accioon!!!! jojojojojojo!!!!!

Pero buenooo dejadme REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POR FAVOOOR!!!!!!! DIGANME SI LE SIGOOO!!!!! ;O;

Espero que lo hayan disfrutadoo GRACIAAS POR LEEER!!!!!!! nOn

No olviden los reviews!!!! ;O; por favoor!!!!

Graciaaas de nueevooo!!!!! xDDD

se cuidaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

X3

ATTO: ling-chan11 c( n w n )o

Gracias Yukiyasha por tus ideas jojojojo


	2. Dolor y confusion

**Mi maestro es algo especial**

* * *

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

**AVISO**

ESTE ES UN AVISO DE QUE LOS QUE LEYERON EL CAPI 1 COMO SESSHOUMARU MAESTRO DE ALGEBRA...EMM LO CAMBIE Y AHORA SERA DE ARTES XDD ESPERO QUE ESTO FUNCIONE, Y PERDON POR LAS MOLESTIAS, -

PERO BUENO ESPERO ME TENGAN PACIENCIA Y YA SABEN CUALQUIER IDEA O SUGERENCIA ES BIENVENIDA...

SE CUIDAAAN!!!!

ATTO: LING-CHAN11 n-n

GRACIAS A YUKIYASHA POR LAS IDEAS XDDDDDD

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

* * *

Wooolaaa de nuevooo!!! n.nU disculpen es que duermo demasiado , y se me acorta la inspiracion x-xU...y pues ya saben lo de siempre, los personajes de Inuyasha no son mios sino de Rumiko Takahashi y pues este es un fic yaoi entre Naraku y Sesshoumaru.  
Pero bueno bueno espero que les este gustando esta historia y pues gracias por los reviews que me han dejado nOn realmente me motivan muchooo X3 gracias y pues no me queda mas que decir ... asi que disfruten de este segundo capitulo nOn.  
Y ahh lo siento creo que algunos no les gusta que Naraku sea el UKE pero pero a mi no me gusta que Sesshoumaru sea el que sufra ToT asi que bueno espero que les guste ;O; los quieroo X3

**_WARNING_**: Abra una violacion OxO asi que habra un poco de LEMON! x3 (perdon por el titulo se que no es bueno ) xDDDUU

* * *

**Capitulo 2 : Dolor y Confusion.**

Todos los alumnos estaban en el taller, preparando sus materiales para empezar a trabajar, mientras se instalaban cada quien en su caballete de trabajo y colocaban sus bastidores encima, colocando sus pinturas en pequenas mesas que se encontraban al lado de cada uno de los alumnos.

-Bien en esta ocasion,empezaremos con la pintura al oleo, es una tecnica demasiado sencilla, espero que les guste, etc . . .-

-Si profesor!!- al unisono

Mientras tanto Naraku como siempre, llego 10 minutos tarde a su clase (pobre no sabe con quien se mete xDD jojojo)

-COFF COFF!!!! AHH ...ya ...ya llegue..-dijo recargado aun sin aliento en el marco de la puerta (al parecer Naraku vive un poco lejos de la Institucion) -Ahh... etto...no quedan mas lugares?? o.o- pregunto al notar que no tenia algun lugar disponible para el.

-Mmmm... que se cree al llegar tarde y aun asi reclamar su lugar...de veras que no tiene verguenza.- Reclamo Sesshoumaru con una actitud totalmente distinta a la que mostro ayer.

-Ahh...ettoo...gommen... u.uU- Naraku se sonrojo tanto al saber que sus companeros se reian, al ser reganado por su maestro en frente de ellos.

-Mmmmh...no se preocupe puede usar mi caballete ...esta ahii...(este se encontraba totalmente alejado de la sociedad jujuju nOn)...se lo dejare solo por este dia...pero no se lo perdonare despues...- Le sugirio Sesshoumaru con mucha frialdad sin insinuar nada.

-Ehh...bueno no lo se... creo que ...no see...etto...-Naraku se sonrrojo aun mas al recordar el evento de ayer...y se asusto en tan solo pensar que su maestro insinuaba algun plan malevolo para abusar de el.

-...Bieen...sera mejor que se siente y empiece a trabajar... o es que acaso quiere que lo cite por flojo y no trabajador??-

-AHH!!! NOOO!!! ENSEGUIDA EMPIEZO MAESTRO!!!-Dijo Naraku exaltado mientras se apresuraba a instalarse en su lugar.

Mas tarde todos se encontraban pintando algunos paisajes, figura humana, y uno que otros bodegones; mientras Sesshoumaru se paseaba por el salon observando los trabajos de sus alumnos.

Naraku se encontraba concentrado en su trabajo mientras pensaba..."En que estara pensando ese viejo abusador?? ...mas le vale que no se me acerque o si no..."-AAaHH!!- Se exalto al sentir como Sesshoumaru le toca el hombro- Y bien como vas?? no se te dificulta?? o necesitas ayuda???-Pregunto con un poco de interes.

-Ehh!!!?? no noo nadda todo perfectoo!!!.. yo puedo soloo - Tartamudeaba mientras presionaba mas el pincel en el bastidor aciendo unas manchas un poco raras.

-Mmmm seguro te noto un poco...mmm nervioso??...porque??.-Dijo Sesshoumaru con una voz llena de sensualidad y una sonrisita picara.

-Yooo!! nerviosoo!!! nooo nooo! yooo!?!? por dioos jejeje nervioso yo?? sii como noo x-xU ...- Decia Naraku mientras la mano con la que pintaba temblaba notoriamente.

-Mmmm... pienso que esto se debe hacerce assii ...-Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Naraku para demostrarle como debia pintar y dejaba caer su cabeza en el hombro de este haciendo que su aliento diera en el oido de Naraku ; cosa que sabia que era el punto debil de su alumno, pudo sentir los escalofrios que al peli-negro le hacia sentir.-Vees si lo haces de arriba hacia abajo...queda mejor...no crees...-Continuaba casi acariciando la mano de Naraku; y al llevar este el pelo recogido (asi es Naraku traia su clasica coleta hasta arriba para no ensuciar su pelo nOn) Sesshoumaru no soporto ver el suculento cuello de su alumno asi que empezo a rozar sus labios en el.

-Aaahh...lo esta haciendo de nuevo...aahh ... no aquii...aaahh-Decia Naraku entre unos cuantos gemidos resistidos.(Gracias a que el bastidor era muy grande, se podia cubrir esta escena)

-Mmmm ...(empezaba a besar el cuello de Naraku apasionadamente)...no creo que se den cuenta...mmm...eres tan delicioso...me encantaria cubrirte el cuerpo con chocolate y comerte len..ta...men..te ...mmm...(seguia besando llegando a dar lamidas al cuello del alumno).-

-Aaahhh pero que obsenidades diceee!!!??!?! aaahh... no siga..con..es..too ... ahh!!.- Naraku se encontraba con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca entreabierta, por donde sus gemidos ahogados salian...

-Mmmm...por que no quieres que siga?? mmmm...se que esto lo disfrustas...puedo darme cuenta de eso.-Dijo Sesshoumaru dando pequenos mordiscos y saboreando aquel cuello, mientras pasaba la mano por la entrepierna de Naraku sintiendo como algo despertaba en ese momento.

-AHHHH!!!!!NO HAGA ESOO!!!!-Naraku se paro de golpe al sentir el contacto con la mano de Sesshoumaru , haciendo que las pinturas cayeran al suelo.

Todo quedo en absoluto silencio todos voltearon a ver a Naraku quien al sentir las miradas de sus companeros salio corriendo del taller completamente sonrojado.

En eso se empezaron a escuchar susurros de preguntas...- que le pasa?? se sintio mal??? - se escuchaba decir, en eso todos voltean a ver a su profesor.

-Vaya...al parecer no le gusto la idea que tenia para poder mejorar su obra...pero bueno no todos son perfectos.-Dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello con la mano, de una manera que los alumnos olvidaron a Naraku, para contemplar la hermosura que Sesshoumaru trasmitia.

* * *

En el bano (toilet o como se diga XD) Naraku se encontraba lavandose la cara, para despejarse y bajar el bochorno que sentia en ese momento.

-Ahhh ... ese sujeto es desagradable...como puede hacerme esto sabiendo que los demas estan ahi...-Decia mientras se secabacon una toallita.

-Narakuu? que haces aqui??-Salio Kouga sorprendido.

-Kouga??? ehh yo...-Decia Naraku al saber que no era la seccion correcta ya que Kouga era de la seccion de danza (jujujuju si que corrio muchoo)

-Ehh bueno es que yo necesitaba ir al bano...y los otros estaban cerrados por eso ...-

-Ahh!! buenoo!!- nWn

-(Fiiiu)-

Aun asi Kouga pudo notar que algo le sucedia, no se veia del todo bien.

-Naraku te sientes bien??? te noto un poco palido?...viste algo raro?...estas enfermo?- T-T

-Ahh nadaaa...no me pasa nada..."solo sufro por acoso sexual x-x "...pero no no te preocupes por eso ...ehh??-Dijo Naraku al ver como Kouga lo abrazaba (tiernamente no acosadoramente xDD)

-Es que ...no see ...te he notado muy raro y ...eso me preocupa muchoo...-Decia Kouga mientras escondia su cabeza en el pecho de Naraku .

-Kou...ga yo ...yo estoy bien...no tienes de que preocuparte.-Naraku le dijo con una calida sonrisa.

-Ehh...yo..-Kouga se perdio en la profunda mirada que el de pelo azebache mostraba.

-Mmm??-

Kouga no se pudo resistir mas y beso a Naraku timidamente...como si fuera algo nuevo en su vida.Naraku lo unico que hizo fue estrecharlo un poco mas hacia el , como si permitiera la accion de Kouga. -" Que estoy haciendo?? esto es lo correcto?? "-Pensaba Naraku mientras cerraba sus ojos y le correspondia el beso a Kouga. Despues el beso empezo a subir de tono, Kouga empezaba dejar caer su peso sobre Naraku haciendo que este se tuviera que recargar en el fregadero, pero la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente.

-Ah...etto...-Dijo Kouga al separase de Naraku.-Yo... no se por que hice estoo...ahh lo siento..!! -Dijo Kouga mientras cubria su rostro completamente sonrojado con sus manos.

-Ehh...bueno...yo no se que decir...-Dijo Naraku sorprendido por aquel acto que su querido amigo habia realizado.

-Aaahh!!! lo sientooo!!!- Grito Kouga y salio corriendo.

-Eeeh bueno ...que le pasara??- o.o

* * *

Naraku iba en camino al taller, tenia que recoger las cosas que dejo y si acaso limpiar el desorden que hizo.

-Aaahh ...espero que el maestro se haya ido, realmente no tengo animos de verlo.- Dijo Naraku mientras abria la puerta del taller, este echo un vistazo al area, y noto que no habia rastro de Sesshoumaru.-Bieen!!! solo voy por mis cosas y me largo de este lugar.-Dijo en tono triunfal.

Naraku empezo a buscar sus cosas pero al parecer no estaban.

-Que demonios !!?? sean de llevar mis cosas esos malditos T-T aaahhh... tendre que comprar todo de nuevo.-Se quejo Naraku -Que??-menciono al escuchar a alguien entrar.

-Te equivocas nadie se llevo tus cosas, yo personalmente las lleve a mi coche y las guarde.-Dijo el profesor Sesshoumaru.

-Aaaaahh!!! por que se las ha llevado ToT??-

-Que tiene de malo... podemos ir por ellas no crees?? no te quejes...di que antes te las estoy cuidando...y que limpie tu mugrero.-

-Ehh bueno...gracias creoo..ehh..bueno... vamos por mis cosas pero no haga nada extrano.- Dijo Naraku mientras salia de la puerta rumbo al estacionamiento de los profesores.

-Extrano?? te refieres a algo como esto??- Dijo con picardia mientras le daba una pequena palmeada al trasero de su alumno.

-Aaah!!! si! a eso me refieroo!!! x-x.-

-Jajajaja...me encanta verte sufrir asi...-Decia Sesshoumaru divertido mientras lo atraia del cuello y le hacia cerillito en la cabeza(o le frotaba el puno en la cabeza ustedes me entienden xDD).

-Aahh...usted es malvado...T-TU-Reprimio el alumno.

-...-Solo hizo una mueca divertida mientras salian del edificio.

* * *

-Bien llegamos, las cosas estan en los asientos traseros.-Indico Sesshoumaru.

-Esta bien ire por ellos.- Contesto obediente Naraku y metio la mitad de su cuerpo al auto para sacar sus cosas, mientras se agachaba ligeramente para alcanzar un recipiente que se habia ido debajo del asiento del copiloto.-Ah! no lo alcanzo!! esta muy lejos-

Sesshoumaru se encontraba perdido viendo la retraguardia de su alumno, como lo movia al forcejear para alcanzar su recipiente.-Mmm, dejeme ayudarle un poco con eso.- Dijo Sesshoumaru acercandose a Naraku.

-...por donde cayo??-Decia Sesshoumaru al apoyar sus brazos en las caderas de Naraku, quien concentrado en su labor no se percato del acto de su maestro. -Ah sii esta debajo del asiento-Decia aun forcejeando haciendo que su trasero se friccionara con la hombria de su maestro, quien al sentir esto empezo a sonrojarse ligeramente estaba despertando un deseo muy grande en el.

-Dejame lo intento.-Contesto el maestro y dejo caer su cuerpo en la espalda de su alumno acortando las distancias...solo deseaba tenerlo cerca...muy cerca, hacerlo suyo.-Ettoo...-Naraku sonrojado pudo sentir aquel miembro despertar detras suyo, algo que lo hizo temblar y caer al asiento con Sesshoumaru encima suyo.

-Aaaah...itae ...pesa mucho...-ToT Se quejo Naraku mientras trataba de ponerse bocaarriba.

-...- Sesshoumaru al verlo bocaarriba puso una mirada llena de picardia y coloco sus manos en el rostro de Naraku.

-Ay noo!!! aqui vamos de nuevo!! aaahhh- TOTU penso Naraku.

Sesshoumaru empezo a besarlo con tanta pasion mientras pasaba sus manos por el pecho de Naraku, quien ya no sabia si aceptarlo o quitarse al abusador de encima.

-Mmmph...aah...nooo...-Pedia Naraku mientras Sesshoumaru baja por su cuello.

-Vamos se que esto te esta gustando...mmm...que piensas de esto??-Dijo mientras frotaba sus caderas con las de Naraku.

-Aaaahh...esoo...se siente raroo...aah...-Decia Naraku mientra gemia al sentir aquellos movimientos que lo volvian loco.

-Raroo??...a eso se le llama placer mi querido pupilo...me encanta tu rostro lleno de confusion...-Decia Sesshoumaru al continuar con su labor y se encontraba tan perdido observando el rostro lleno de placer de su alumno,que su siguiente acto fue desabotonarle la camisa mientras metia sus manos atrevidamente, tocando todo el bello cuerpo de su alumno.

-Eres tan suave...me encantas...-

Mientras ellos se encontraban distraidos en el acto, Inuyasha llega y conociendo las manias de su hermano mayor decidio detenerlos para ayudar a su amigo.

-Etto...Sesshoumaru...puedo hablar contigo??- Dijo Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru al oirlo se detiene bruscamente y se levanta dejando a su alumno inmovil, aun con el rostro lleno de deseo, aun jadeante (es que nunca pueden terminar de hacer lo suyo XP).

-Que es lo que me quieres decir??-

-Etto...es que yooo...-Tartamudeaba Inuyasha al sentir la mirada furiosa de su hermano mayor.

Sesshoumaru al notar la curiosidad de Naraku le ordeno.

-Naraku saca tus cosas y vete a casa.-Le ordeno con frialdad.

-Eeh esta bien...-Contesto Naraku que empezo a cargar sus cosas, alejandose de ellos.

-Bien, Inuyasha puedes acompanarme a la sala de juntas??-

-Ehh,...yoo..esta bien...como digas...-

* * *

En la sala de juntas se escuchaban unos gritos de sufrimiento y los sonidos de un estilo de latigo que retumbaba. A dentro se encontraba Inuyasha con las manos amarradas al respaldo de una silla, con el cuerpo inclinado dandole la espalda a Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha no traia la camisa puesta...esta se encontraba desgarrada lejos de su dueno...mientras que Sesshoumaru se habia desecho de su cinturon y lo empezaba a azotar en la espalda.

-QUE TE HAS CREIDO AL MERTERTE EN ASUNTOS DONDE NO TE LLAMAN??!!??-Sesshoumaru lo interrogaba mientras le daba un azoto.

-Ahh! el es mi amigo no quiero que le hagas danoo...-Grito de dolor Inuyasha.

-Con que amigos?? eso no me importa sabes que no te debes meter en mis asuntos personales.-Refunfunaba Sesshoumaru y daba dos azotes mas , haciendo que la espalda de Inuyasha sangrara.

-Ahh !!! no tienes corazon !!! eres un maldito abusadoor!!! aah!!!.-

-Eres un maldito insolentee...no eres nadie para hablarme asi...- Decia friamente Sesshoumaru al bofetear a su hermano de manera que su boca empezo a sangrar.

-...- Inuyasha solo se agacho, cerrando los ojos haciendo que unas lagrimas brotaran de sus ambarinos ojos.

-Me encanta tu cara llena de dolor hermano...- Dijo Sesshoumaru mientras se agachaba a la altura de su hermano y le tomaba el rostro maltratado.

-Callate bastardo!.-Le grito mientras le escupia en el rostro de su hermano mayor.

-BIEN TU TE LO BUSCASTE!-Le grito Sesshoumaru mientras agarraba de la larga cabellera platinada a su hermano y lo despoja de sus ataduras.

-Ahh!!! hermano me duele!!!-Decia Inuyasha al sentir como casi le arrancan el pelo.

Sesshoumaru lo pone bocaabajo en un escritorio mientras empezaba a lamer la espalda de su hermano.

-AAhhH!!!!! que te pasa que rayos hacees!!!??!?-Gritaba Inuyasha lleno de dolor al sentir la saliva mezclarse con la sangre que salia de su espalda.

-...Adoro este sabor...lleno de miedo ...dolor ...recibiras tu castigo por ser tan insolente conmigo...mi querido hermanoo...-Decia mientras bajaba su mano del torso de Inuyasha hasta el pequeno boton de su pantalon.

-Aahh!!! pero que piensas hacer!!??! eres un enfermoo!!?!?! eres mi hermano!!!-Decia asustado removiendose para escapar.

-Sii..soy tu hermano mayor ...y puedo hacer lo que se me plasca con el fin de que recibas tu castigo...- le susurraba mientras le desabrochaba el pantalon y se desacia de el, dejandolo en solo en su ropa interior.

-Basta!!! no hagas esso!!! ...retracto todo lo que te dije !!!no te molestare mas!!!!- Gritaba Inuyasha mientras lloraba descontroladamente.

-Demasiado tarde no dejare esto a medias...-Contesto mientras se desacia de la ultima prenda que le quedaba a su hermano y empezaba a acariciar cierta parte de aquel cuerpo virgen, que aun no era profanada por nadie.

-Bastaaa!!! nooo!!! por favoor!!! te lo suplico!!!- Lloraba Inuyasha mientras se movia mas y mas para salir de esa traumante situacion, mientras que Sesshoumaru no lo dejo tomando sus munecas con una mano, dejando caer su musculoso cuerpo en aquel cuerpo delgado, a la vez que Sesshoumaru dejaba en libertad a su ya muy despierto miembro para que lo sintiera antes de tenerlo en su interior.

-AAhh!! me estas lastimando!!!!por favorr no sigaaaaas!!!!!!- Decia al sentir el cuerpo del mayor aplastando todo su ser dificultando su respiracion y solto un llanto mas fuerte al sentir la hombria de su hermano a su maxima extension.(emm si algo asii xD)

-Tranquilo aqui empieza lo divertido...-Dijo al instante que sin ningun aviso, ni preparacion Sesshoumaru de una embestida introduse toda su ereccion en la pequena entrada del menor haciendo que un gran grito de dolor salga del aula.

-AAH!! ME LASTIMAS NO CONTINUES CON ESTO!!!!!!! DEJAME!!!! POR FAVOOR!! -Gritaba Inuyasha al sentir como era desgarrado por dentro solo queria que esto terminara.

-Callate te lo mereces por ser un desobediente!!!!-Le grito mientras tiraba de su cabellera y lo embestia con mas rudeza.

-AAHH!!! ...NOO!!!...DETENTEE!!!! AHHH!!!- Inuyasha sentia mas dolor con los movimientos violentos que su hermano le daba.

-Ssshhh... eres muy ruidoso...esto ya mero termina...-decia Sesshoumaru entrecortadamente al sentir su climax cerca, mientras embestia con mas rapides y fuerza.

-AHHh!!!!!!!!-

Inuyasha grito al sentir la esencia de Sesshoumaru en su interior y al descubrir que el tambien termino, al sentir una humedad calida correr por su entrepierna.

-Bien que esto te sirva de leccion y te ensene a no meterte en asuntos que no te incumben.- Decia Sesshoumaru mientras salia del cuerpo del menor.

Inuyasha solo se quedo recostado en el escritorio temblando a causa del miedo y dolor que su hermano le acaba de causar.

Sesshoumaru le arroja las ropas a Inuyasha y salia de la sala de maestros sin decir nada como si nada hubiese pasado.

* * *

Naraku caminaba por la calle con todas las cosas cargando.

-Mmm que querra Inuyasha con Sesshoumaru??...de que estaran hablando??...mmm-Pensaba Naraku mientras caminaba.

Sin embargo Kouga salia de la panaderia y cuando...

-Graciaas senooor!!! nos vemoos!!!!-En eso corre y sindarse cuenta choca con Naraku.

-OUCH.. -se quejaba Naraku en el piso frotandose el trasero con todas las cosas desparramadas.

-Mmm...ehh?? Naraku!!-Gritaba Kouga mientras se abalanzaba sobre el y lo abrazaba furtemente.

-Kouga??-

-Ahh!..yo eh lo siento por lo de hoy...creo que no debi hacerlo.-

-Ahh esoo ...por algo lo hiciste no te dire nada.- Naraku sonrio calidamente que Kouga se sonrojo.

-Ehh...bueno...si de eso quisiera hablarte...-

-Mmm???-

-Emm quisieras ir a comer manana conmigo???-

-Claro!!!-

-Bueno ahi te explicare todoo-

-Esta bien ...bueno entances me voy.- Dijo parandose recogiendo todas las chucherias.

-Ehh estabien nos vemoos luego entonces!!!-

-Ok!-

-Bueno ...si...-Kouga se paro y antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naraku -Jijijiji oWo-

-...-Naraku se queda atonito Kouga se estaba poniendo raro.

Kouga se fue casi saltando y Naraku se fue a su casa a descansar de un dia tan raro que habia sido el de hoy.

-"Que le pasara a Kouga??"- penso mientras se iba.

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

Que les parecio este segundo capitulo????

Espero que les haya gustadooo!!!! X3

no soy buena poniedo titulos xDDDUU fue el unico que se me ocurrio xDDDDDDD bueno tb otros pero estaban muy tontos x-XU

lo seee el lemon no me sale tan bien pero es mi primer fic y mi primer lemon xDDDDDDDDD

espero que les guste la trama por que derrepe se me ocurren las cosas ;O; y no se si es coherente...lo de Kouga se me salio derrepe y fue de mmmmm estara bien??? queria hacer como que Kouga quiera a Naraku pero no podra tenerlo muajajajaaja!!!! y no se xD diganmee ;O;

espero que la violacion a Inuyasha haya quedado bien ;O; jejeje se lo merece por metiche OxO

asi que ya saben cualquier sugerencia es buenaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!

dejen reviews:3

y creo que en el siguiente capi saldra una tipo cita de Kouga y Naraku jujuju pero que pasara con Sesshoumaru -

asi que me pondre a pensar y espero que este capi les haya gustadoo!!!

graciaas por los reviews!!!!!!!

me sirven muchoo!!!!

bueno se cuidaaan!!!!!!

y sean feliiices!!!!!

Feliiiz Navidad ( atrasadaa )!!!! XDD

ATTO: ling-chan11 c( n w n )o


	3. Dulce fin de semana

**Mi maestro es algo especial**

* * *

Oooolaaa!!! bien los personajes no son mios sino de la gran Rumiko Takashi y...aah! si, es un fic Yaoi entre Sesshoumaru y Naraku.  
Espero que les guste este capitulo, se me empezo a ocurrir en la mera madrugada xDDDDDDDD despues de la fiesta de año nuevo xDDDD Pero uenoo xDDDD sean feliicess y disfruten el capituloo 3 X3 Perdon por las faltas de ortografiaas ;O;!!!!!

* * *

**Capitulo 3 : Dulce fin de semana.**

Era un sabado por la manana, Naraku se levantaba bostezando...realmente necesitaba recobrar energias de una semana tan loca como la anterior(xDD).

-(bostezo) ...mmmm... que se suponia que tenia que hacer hoy??-Recordaba Naraku tallandose los ojos.-Emm...mas tardecito lo pienso.-Dijo mientras se levantaba; se puso las pantuflas y se bajo a preparar su desayuno.

Naraku se dirijio a la cocina y el telefono sono.

-Diga??...Kouga!!...aaahh cierto lo de la comida...mmm...te parece a las 7??...de acuerdo entonces nos vemos...sii...adios!..-(no queria escribir toda la conversacion ToT) -Bien ahora que comeree??? mmmm... ahh sii unos huevos con arroz para mi almuerzo X3...bien deben estaaar poor aquii.-Decia Naraku tarareando.-Rayos no hay ...aahh...olvidee ir a comprar la despensaa T-T...bueno mi estomago debe esperar (grunido de tripas) aahh...debo darme prisaaa T///T.-Dijo Naraku y de inmediato fue a vestirse.

* * *

Caminando en la calle Naraku repasaba lo que debia comprar, cuando por fin llego al mercado.

-Bieen ahora a comprar todoo!!-Exclamo triunfal mientras en su cesto ponia todo lo que debia comer, llegando a llenarse. Naraku se encontraba tan concentrado en encontrar todos sus alimentos que no se dio cuenta de que cierta personita estaba en el mismo sitio.

Sesshoumaru mientras buscaba unas cosas, pudo ver a Naraku...sintio tanta emocion de ir a acosarlo.

-"Mmmh...nunca pense verlo los fines de semana tambien...esto sera divertido"-Pensaba y hacia una mueca divertida y picara, mientras se acercaba a su presa.

-Ahoraa solo debo escoger mi cereaal X3 ...mmm...que deberia escogeer?? el que tiene trocitos de fruta...mmm creo que el de chocolate es mejor, el azucar es bueno en la manana...mmm...pero luego sere una bola de grasa...pero el chocolate es lo mejoor...mmmm...-Trataba de decidir Naraku viendo las dos cajas de cereal.

En eso Sesshoumaru se acerca sigilosamente y lo pica de los costados mientras le decia al oido de una manera tan sensual x-x .-Hoolaaa.-(XD perdon por mi falta e imaginacion xDD)

-Ahh!!! que?? Sesshoumaru-sensei!?!-Naraku se sorprendio al ver a su maestro en el mismo lugar.

-Sip, ese soy yo...que es lo que haces??-

-Emm yo...comprando mi desayuno...-

-Esta bien si te acompano??-Decia con una sonrisa hermosa.

-Ehh yo yo ya me iba a pagar ...x-xU...-

-Mmm bueno yo debo pagar esto-Decia Sesshoumaru sosteniendo el unas bolsas en sus manos.

-Emm bueno vamos.-

En la caja donde iban a pagar Naraku coloco todas las cosas en la cosa esa que se mueve (no recuerdo como se llama X0X)

-Buenos dias joven encontro lo que buscaba??- Saludo cortesmente un joven que trabajaba como cajero.

-Emm...si...espere...aahh donde esta mi dineroo!?!?!...no puede ser!!...no lo traigoo ToT...buaaaa que hagoo??...no comereee hooy T.T-Se quejaba Naraku y en seguida devolvio las cosas y se fue.

Sesshoumaru salio y vio a Naraku sentado en una banca y decidio sentarse con el.

-Aaah creo que me morire de hambre...(brrrr estomago grunendo XD)...aaaahh.-Dijo cuando el albino se sento a su lado.

-En este momento no tengo nada que hacer...acompaname a almorzar.-

-Ehh??... no traigo dineroo ToT.-

-Yo invito-Dijo Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa diferente esta ves sin el deseo en el rostro (wiii siempre deseoso este XD)

-Oooh mmm esta bien!.- Dijo Naraku con una cara de alegria y salvacion ya que por fin podria desayunar xDDD.

* * *

El restaurat era bonito muy elegante mas bien era como un caffe solo comida como pastelees!! x), Naraku se sorprendio mucho al ver la gran decoracion, con muchas peceras gigantes...no soporto y corrio a ver la los peces.

-Sugoee!!! estan geniales!! ya los vio Sesshoumaru-sensei!!??-Decia Naraku emocionado tocando las peceras.

-Sii, vengo aqui todas las mananas-

-Ehh... OxO..."Maldito rico, debe comer bien todos los dias TwT"-

-Pero bueno, a sentarnos no crees??-

-Si!-

Mientras ellos se sentaban un mesero se acerco para pedir la orden.

-Buenos dias senores que desean comer??-

-A mi dame lo mismo de siempre, Naraku que deseas?.- Dijo Sesshoumaru con seguridad mientras veia lo tierno que lucia su alumno al ver con mucha atencion el menu.-Eem...Naraku??-

-Aah lo siento es que todo se ve tan delicioso no se que pedir...-

-Pide toodoo lo que tu quieras yo lo pagare, no te cobrare.- O

-Aaaah no lo seee ...- ToT

-Bueno pide algo tan si quiera para empezar...(Aaaw mi Sesshoumaru no tiene paciencia xDD)

-Emm bueno quiero el pastel de chocolate con fresas, un banana split, el pastel de vainilla con chocolate, un tiramisu, una rebanada del pastel aleman, mmm...y tambien quiero el helado con platano campreado (o algo asi esta delicioso x3)mmm...creo que es todo.- Dijo Naraku con naturalidad.

-Crees!!???..-Tanto el mesero como Sesshoumaru se quedaron con los ojos desorbitados al escuchar todo lo que este se hiria a comer.

-Bueno enseguida le traigo sus pedidos, con permiso.-Dijo el mesero y retiro la carta.

-Vaya nunca pense que comerias tanto.-

-Es que amaneci un poco hambriento nOn-

-Esta bien.-

-Sesshoumaru-sama su orden y joven en seguida le traen la suya.-

Naraku se sorprendio que Sesshoumaru solo comeria una pequena rebanada de pastel de chocolate con una tentadora cereza encima y un cafe(asi es -O- por eso la hermosa figuraa X3).

-Eso es todo lo que comeras???-

-Emm si ... que pasa??-

-No nada solo que se me hace poco X-XU-

Sesshoumaru solo se rio un poco y empezo a preparar su cafe (si como el azucar, crema, y todo lo que se le pone.) pero pudo notar como Naraku miraba fijamente su pequena rebanada de pastel.

-Emm...coff...-

-Ahh lo siento me hablabas ??-

-Deja de acosar a mi pastel T-T-

-"Je para que sientas lo que siento xDDD"-

-Bien creo que tu orden tardara por la cantidad de cosas...si te doy de mi pastel me daras de tu comida de acuerdo?-

-Siii!!!!!-

En eso Naraku toma un tenedor y se lanza sobre el pastel, pero antes de que llegara Sesshoumaru se lo arrebata y le da una palmada en la mano de Naraku como si lo estuviese reganando.

-Auu...-

-No comeras de esa manera en mi presencia...-A Sesshoumaru le empezo a salir lo acosador (ya era horaa!! X-XU)

-Eeem como debo comer entonces???...???-Pregunto Naraku mientras tanto Sesshoumaru tomaba un poco del pastel en el tenedor y se lo arrimaba a la boca. -Comelo...- Le ordeno.-Emm yo puedo tomarlo solo... T.T...-Decia el peli-negro mientras trataba de tomar el tenedor, pero Sesshoumaru no se lo permitio tomando ambas manos con una suya, y con la otra le arrimaba mas la comida.

-Vamos comelo ahora...- Le volvio a ordenar.

Naraku se le quedo viendo a Sesshoumaru por la toma de autoridad que le nacio xD y comio el pastel, y gracias a eso olvido el miedo y empezo a disfrutar de aquella delicia.

-Te gusta ??-Preguntaba Sesshoumaru dandole mas de su pastel.

-Mmm..si esta delicioso...aahhmmm...-

Sesshoumaru se deleitaba al ver a su alumno tan interesado comiendo, viendo como sus papilas gustativas eran complacidas.Despues solo quedo la pequena cereza, Naraku dio un grito de felicidad ya que amaba las cerezas (o cualquier otra cosa dulce que le pusieran en frente xD).

-La quieres??-

-Sii!!!!-

Sesshoumaru tomo la pequena cereza y la acerco a Naraku, noto como un brillo aparecia en los ojos del peli-negro, la rozo en sus labios, Naraku se quedo sorprendido por la sensacion, pero como llamado por su instinto natural devoro la cereza casi llevandose la mano de Sesshoumaru de encuentro.

-Aaah canibal!!!!- Decia Sesshoumaru mientras abrazaba su brazo.

-Lo siento no me pude contener...jijijiji...-Contesto Naraku comiendo la cereza.

En eso llega el mesero con multiples platos de postres.

-Joven su pedido-Dijo el mesero mientras ponia los chorromil de platos en la mesita.

Cuando el mesero se fue Naraku de inmediato preparo sus cubiertos y se dispuso a comer pero...

-Esperaa esperaa...-Decia Sesshoumaru mientras sostenia las manos de su alumno.-No me has dicho que me toca a mi...mmm...quiero el pastel de chocolate con fresas.-

-Noo!! mejor escoge otro!!...mmm...como, ...-Decia viendo los multiples platos.-Eehhh...-

-Esta bien cometelos todos o.ó- Dijo Sesshoumaru -Yo pelliscare por ahi-

-Esta bieen!!! bueno, itadakimasu!!!!(creo que asi dicen antes de comer xD)-

Naraku decidio empezar por el banana split, Sesshoumaru tuvo una idea para deleitarse el mismo.

-Deja que yo te alimente..-

-Ehh pero aaahh...ToT por que???-

-Tu solo obedece o no comes nada de esto-

-Esta bien esta bien!!-

En eso Sesshoumaru empieza por las bolas de nieve, toma un poco con la cuchara y se lo da a su nino (jujujuju).

-Como esta ???-

-DeliciosooO!!!- Decia Naraku feliz por la comida.

En eso, Sesshoumaru le acercaba la porcion, pero desviaba su camino por las comisuras de la boca del peli-negro, al cual no le molestaba con tal de recibir algo de comer nOn. Al parecer Sesshoumaru solo se encargaba de ensuciar la cara de su alumno.Cuando iba a tomar un poco nieve decidio tomar el platano y empezo a jugar con Naraku, se lo pasaba por alrededor de la boca como si eso no se tratara de un platano (que sugestivo xDDDD) Al parecer Sesshoumaru se excitaba al ver esta escena, ver como Naraku trataba de meter la fruta a su boca pero no podia ya que su maestro no lo dejaba.

-Buaa dejame comeeer ...- Se quejaba Naraku.

-De acuerdooo- Le contesta el albino y le deja el platano en la boca, y el otro batallando para comerselo con las manos detenidas, Sesshoumaru amaba verlo asi, actuando tan inocente pero este sacandole el doble sentido.( XDDD)

Naraku aun se encontraba con la cara sucia, llena de nieve y crema batida.

-Te voy a limpiar el rostro...- Dijo Sesshoumaru tomando una servilleta.

-Gracias!!-Decia Naraku ahora con sus manos libres tomaba de todo pastel, luego nieve y mas pastel, Sesshoumaru solo se acercaba mas y mas, hasta que puso su rostro tan cerca del de Naraku y empezo a acariciar el pelo de su alumno, y en eso saco su lengua poderosa y empezo a lamer las mejillas de Naraku.

-Eeeh Sesshoumaru-sensei??-

-Tranquilo si tan solo te estoy aseando...(lenguetazo)...sabes muy bien-

Naraku se sonrojo mucho sintio que iba a explotar y cuando Sesshoumaru termino de lamer sus mejillas como un cachorrito, se dirijio a las comisuras de Naraku donde pudo sentir la respiracion entrecortada del peli-negro, Sesshoumaru sonrio gustoso y paso a los labios de Naraku, sabian a la misma gloria, el albino los saboreo con debocion hasta morder ligeramente el labio inferior de este.

-Mmm...tienes unos labios muy deliciosos...-Decia mientras seguia lamiendo y hasta succionar aquellos labios que se tornaban carmesi por la accion de aquella boca juguetona.

-Vaya Sesshoumaru-sama siempre hace lo mismo- Decian el mesero y el gerente que no sabian si seguir viendo o detenerlos xD.

Sesshoumaru quizo subir de nivel y decidio besarlo, ya no le importaba nada su mente se nublo por la excitacion, como Naraku quien decidio cerrar esos ojos rojizos que tanto le facinaban. Sesshoumaru introdujo su lengua a la boca ajena sintiendo todo lo que a su paso tenia, decidio jugar con la lengua del peli-negro...pero que era esto???...Naraku trataba de corresponder el beso??...Sesshoumaru se extrano de que este no se quejara y paro.

Sesshoumaru solo lo vio fijamente a los ojos, Naraku se sintio desfallecer al ver esos ojos color ambar, tan hermosos.

-Ehh.. etto...-Decia Naraku desviando su mirada al suelo o cualquier lado que no sean aquellos ojos que lo miraban tan posesivamente.

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada solo tomo la cereza que quedo en el banana split que el peli-negro no tuvo oportunidad de terminar, empezo a pasarla por los labios humedos de Naraku, hasta que la cereza empezaba a marcarse en la boca del peli-negro, en eso Sesshoumaru toma la cereza entre sus dientes, acercandose a Naraku, quien no pudo controlar el deseo que ahora lo invadia y unio sus labios a los de su sensei para obtener aquella frutita, Sesshoumaru mordio esta haciendo que el jugo saliera (bueno segun yo las cerezas si tienen nectar noo? XD) y ambos pudieron saborear aquel manjar, mientras que el albino tomaba de la nuca a Naraku para profundizar el beso y evitar que este saliera por los bordes, Sesshoumaru alcanzo a beber su salivacion por el exquisito sabor pero el peli-negro no y en un intento de tomar aire un hilo de saliva y nectar salieron por su comisura, cosa de la que el albino se encargo de dejar todo limpio.

Dejaron un rato en silencio haciendo que sus respiraciones se normalizaran, Naraku se encontraba completamente ruborizado.

-Bien...creo que es momento de irme...debo preparar unas cosas...-Decia Naraku aun entrecortadamente.

-Esta bien.- Decia Sesshoumaru mientras se levantaba e iba a pagar la comida.

Salieron del Caffe nadie dijo nada, Sesshoumaru solo encendio un cigarro y aspiro fuertemente Naraku solo lo vio fijamente.

-Eso te hara mal -Dijo el peli-negro mientras le tiraba el cigarrillo al piso y lo pizaba para apagarlo.

-Te preocupa mi salud??-

-Eeeh...bueno...yo...- Decia Naraku nervioso. Sesshoumaru solo sonrio calidamente y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Eeeh creo que ya me tengo que ir ..etto-

-Esta bien te acompano a tu casa.-

-QUE!?!?-

-No tengo nada que hacer asi que te acompananare.-

-Etto...bien.-

En eso se van caminando para llegar a casa de Naraku, sin darse cuenta de que Kouga se encontraba detras de ellos.

-"Por que estaran juntos?? Pense que a Naraku no le agradaba Sesshoumaru-sensei..."- Penso Kouga y los siguio.

Al parecer Naraku y Sesshoumaru se tomaron todo el tiempo del mundo, paseando hablando de cosas de la vida, por lo que ya eran las 5 de la tarde hasta que la casa del peli-negro se hizo presente.

-Emm ya llegamos...bueno sensei...lo veo luego.-

-De acuerdo...no crees que te haga falta manana??? - Pregunto el albino interesado.

-Ehh!!?!?... etto..no!! - Contesto Naraku nervioso, Sesshoumaru solo sonrio y le acaricio el pelo, en eso Kouga los ve y se enoja de ver a alguien tan cerca de Naraku.

-Espero verlo pronto, creo que yo no soportare tenerlo lejos todoo un dia.- Dijo el de los ojos ambarinos mientras lo besaba tiernamente en la boca,  
cosa que le dio mucha rabia al amigo de Naraku. Cuando se separararon Sesshoumaru se va, dejando a Naraku entrar a su casa, ese quedo sorprendido de su actitud, sonrojado y con un poco de alegria entra a su hogar.

* * *

Naraku se dirigia hacia el lugar donde habia quedado de verse con Kouga. Llego al restaurant y pudo ver a Kouga sentado en una de las mesas, de inmediato fue a sentarse.

-Vaya pense que no vendrias.-

-Mmmm lo se, perdon Kougaa...- (Bien bien Naraku nunca es puntual) xOX

-Pero bueno comamos nOn-

-Siii!!!!!- Contesto Naraku.

Ordenaron la cena y ya estaban cenando pacificamente.

-Emm de que me querias hablar??-Decia Naraku comiendo.- Ehh... yoo te lo digo mas tarde nOn-Contesto de inmediato Kouga.-Bueno n-n-

Terminaron de cenar y salieron a caminar al parque, decidieron sentarse en una banca, esta se encontraba muy escondida de la luz y de la gente, se sentaron, Kouga se mostraba un poco inquieto algo que a Naraku le intrigo.

-Kouga te sientes bien?? pareces alterado-

-Ahh ... es que yoo..-Kouga desvio su mirada al suelo y continuo...-Yo...Naraku...el sensei y tu tienen algun tipo de relacion??- Pregunto nervioso.

- O.O que??? claro que noo!! por que piensas eso??-

-No lo see solo se me ocurrio.-

-No...no tengo nada con el.-

-Bien entonces puedo confesarte un secreto...owo-Dijo Kouga con una sonrisa llena de picardia.- Naraku...hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho...y hasta hace poco ...empece a sentir algo por ti, algo mas que un amigo puede sentir...no se ...lo que yo quiero decir es... que me gustas mucho OxO.-Dijo Kouga completamente sonrojado.

-Eeh...Kouga...nose que decir...yo...-La boca silenciada por un dedo del ojiazul.-Sssh...no tienes que decir nada...eres muy lindo, Naraku...-

-Kouga! yo no...-Volvio a ser callado pero esta vez por los labios del menor que lo tomo de la nuca para evitar que el otro lo rechazara.

-Aah Kouga que te pasa??!-Naraku interrogo exaltado pero el menor volvio a sellar sus labios con los suyos propios.

Kouga lo besaba con tanto deseo, empezo a subir a la banca, poniendose sobre Naraku, este por mas que trataba no podia quitarselo de encima, pero el oxigeno fue necesario.

-Kouga por favor tranquilizate!!-Le grito Naraku tomandolo de los brazos.

-Noo!! Naraku deseo que me poseas!!! quiero ser tuyoo!!! y quiero que seas mio!! y de nadie mas!!- Grito Kouga mientras se safaba y empezaba a quitarle la camisa a Naraku con una desesperacion jamas vista. Kouga empezo a besar el pecho de Naraku al mismo tiempo que acaricaba su cabello, en eso Kouga se sento sobre el de los ojos rojizos, y empezaba con un movimiento de caderas para provocar a Naraku.

-Kouga basta!! ya no sigas!!- Grito Naraku al sentir un poco de placer, no queria perder el control.

-Naraku dime que me amas!! que me deseas!!.-Decia mientras bajaba hasta el inicio del pantalon de Naraku y empezaba a despojarlo de ellos.

-Kouga!! estas loco quitate de encimaa!!!- Gritaba Naraku de la desesperacion.- Vamos, Naraku se que esto te va a gustar...- Decia Kouga ya listo para sacar aquella parte sencible de Naraku pero este se dispuso a poner un alto a esto.

-...- Kouga se quedo como piedra al ser golpeado por Naraku.

-Kouga...yo lo siento...pero esto no se hace asi...-Dijo Naraku con seguridad mientras se ponia de pie y levantaba sus prendas y trata de retirarse.

-Naraku!- Dijo Kouga pero el de pelo azabache no volteo y se dispuso a seguir su camino.

* * *

En su casa, Naraku se encontraba sentado en su cama, con su pijama puesta. Estaba leyendo un libro pero, este no podia dejar de pensar en el comportamiento que Kouga le acaba de mostrar.

-"Por que Kouga cambio derrepente?? era...una persona tan tranquila, y ahora le explotan las emociones...no se que hacer...(suspiro)"- Penso Naraku, ya que aquel acontesimiento lo dejo impactado; este cerro sus ojos y recordo a Sesshoumaru-sensei, en lo que hicieron en el dia.

_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8_ **FLASHBACK **_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_

-Naraku,...Sesshoumaru-sensei y tu tienen algun tipo de relacion??-

_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8_ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK** _-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_

-"Un tipo de relacion??...me pregunto si Sesshoumaru-sensei siente algo por mi??...o es que acaso...??-

-Naaahhh...debo estar tranquilo sino no podre dormir...-Dijo cubriendose con la colcha, quedandose completamente dormido.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

Bien que les parecio este capitulo??? siento que el acoso de Kouga estuvo bien patoso x-xU pero que esperan de una tipa con insomio, que tomo vino blanco hasta que se le subio xDDDD (no fue mi culpa mi madre me ofrecio y me emocione xDDD)

Pero bueno espero que les haya gustado n-n

Esto cada ves se me enrreda maaas - no se me ocurre que poner x-XU

Pero espero que me dejen reviews y me digan si le sigooo ;O;

muchas gracias!!!

y recuerden ideas y sugerencias son bienvenidaaas!! ;)

Y FELIZ 2007!!!!!

QUE SUS DESEOS SE HAGAN REALIDAAAD!!!!! nOn

ATTO: ling-chan11 o( n w n )o


	4. Celos o algo mas?

**Mi maestro es algo especial**

* * *

Holaa!!!!X3 jejejejeje bueno lo mismo de siempre los personajes no son mios sino de Rumiko Takashi y este es un fic yaoi de Naraku y Sesshoumaru, y pues si no te gusta no lo leas xDDD (em bueno, pues lo de las explicasiones de arte estan raras es lo unico que se xDDD) Disfruteeen!!! X3

* * *

**Capitulo 4 : Celos o algo mas...?**

En la clase de artes X3

-Bien veremos como hacer bocetos del cuerpo humano con modelos en vivo (o algo asi se dice)- Comenzo la clase Sesshoumaru,-Deben imaginar figuras simples, como cuadros,circulos , etc...con cada parte del cuerpo.-Sesshoumaru al explicar veia lo lindo que Naraku lucia al anotar todo lo que el decia.

En eso suena el celular de Sesshoumaru.-Moshi moshi??, que? no podran venir??, pero los necesito ahora, usted no tiene organizacion,... oiga no me hable en ese tonito, sabe que? mejor cancele todo y olvidese del dinero...(pip)- Volteo a ver a sus alumnos confundidos.-Bueno clase, como aun no he conseguido a los modelos...me vere obligado a ser el modelo.-Al decir esto el rostro de sus alumnos cambio por completo y Naraku aun no captaba la emocion de aquellos.

Sesshoumaru entro a un tipo de vestidor, y al ver como lanzaba salvajemente su traje los alumnos quedaron con los ojos desorbitados en sus bancas, mientras Naraku por igual se encontraba completamente sonrojado.

Sesshoumaru salio, solo con una toallita cubriendo sus partes intimas, (como las que usan en las aguas termales) mostrando su bien formado cuerpo de marfil.

-"Que rayos le pasa?? esto se convertira mas bien en una clase de dibujos hentai "-Pensaba Naraku mientras desviaba su mirada, accion que no podia realizar al sentirse tan atraido por ese hombre -"Kami! esto sera una juntacion de hormonas alborotadas "-XOX

Sesshoumaru sube a un estilo de plataforma y se sienta de una manera que sus alumnos puedan dibujar.

-Bien tendran un limite de tiempo de 35 segundos asi que hagan su boceto lo mas sencillo y rapido que puedan...bien empiecen.-

Al escuchar de este aviso, solo se oia el raspar del carboncillo sobre aquellas hojas blancas,...el ahora modelo, dirigio su mirada hacia el pelinegro que se encontraba dibujando aprisa aquel suculento cuerpo.

-Tiempo!-

-Noo noo aun no acabo- Decia la mayoria.

El albino se levanto viendo el trabajo de sus aprendices, al parecer todo estaba bien.

La clase continuo Sesshoumaru realizo como 15 posiciones diferentes, y por supuesto todos los alumnos deleitados por aquellas imagenes tan sensuales (juajuajua como quisiera que en la facu me toque uno asi T-T)

-Bueno ahora sera tiempo extra para que perfeccionen todo lo que puedan el boceto...pero debemos tener un modelo diferente...-Dijo viendo fijamente al oji-rojo que quedo en shock al oir eso.

-Mmm...veamos quien podra ser??-Decia mientras pasaba la vista por las cabezas de sus alumnos.-Mmm... que confusion...no se a quien elegir...-

Naraku se medio escondia detras de sus libros, o detras del caballete, pero no, el ojo de Sesshoumaru todo lo ve ... (me recuerdan a mis momentos de sufrimiento en la secu xDD)

-Naraku, tu seras nuestro modelo ...-Dijo Sesshoumaru mientras movia su mano senalando que Naraku pasara al frente.

-Temoo, ...-

-Ven no te moriras por pasar al frente...-

Naraku se levanta, y se coloca enfrente de todos.

-Ejem...-

-... -O-?

-Las ropas??... como quieres que te dibujen si aun tienes ropa?? nOn-Decia dandole la toallita.

-adnsjcnsjfwkcsc mcdccvdmlvv -Naraku refunfunaba mientras le arrebata la toalla a Sesshoumaru y se mete al vestidor.

Naraku salio completamente sonrojado, practicamente no tenia ropa encima, cosa que al Sensei le agrado; el pelinegro subio a la plataforma y Sesshoumaru lo siguio.

-Mmm...les pondre un poco de dificultad, que les parece si modelamos juntos y dibujan a dos modelos?.-

-Que que???...-

-No seria tan aburrido...-

- .O.U -

Sesshoumaru subio a la plataforma, y se sento alando a Naraku, quien cayo sentandose sobre Sesshoumaru.

-Sugoee!!!!!!- Exclamaron los alumnos y empezaron con los trazos.

-Me gusta tenerte asi, cerca de mi...-Decia Sesshoumaru muy quedito y le da una tierna lamida a su oreja discretamente.

-...aahh...- Dio un ligero gemido causando un ligero movimiento.

-Aaaarrg!!! no te muevas!!!- Grito un alumno mientras le lanzaba un borrador.

-Itae T-T...-

Sesshoumaru solo hizo un gesto de risa, y lo estrecho mas hacia el.

Despues de un buen rato ...-Bien tiempo!...le dare un descanso...pueden salir a almorzar-

Todos guardaron sus cosas, y salieron con su almuerzo en manos mientras comentaban lo bueno que estaba la clase de hoy (XD), Naraku se levanto y se dirigio hacia donde estaban sus ropas. El peli-negro entro al vestidor y el albino lo siguio.

-Kyaa!! que hace aqui?? no sabe lo que es la privacidad??.-

-Solo queria saber que es lo que estabas haciendo...-

-Pues vestirme no pienso quedarme asi!!-

-Mmm,...a mi me gusta como te ves asi...te doy el permiso de portar esa vestimenta...-Decia el albino mientras acorralaba a Naraku en el vestidor.

-No gracias no deseo quedarme asi X.x espere, que hace??-

-Con esto puesto tus piernas se ven tan apetitosas.-Decia el sensei mientras pasaba sus finas manos largas por toda la extension de las piernas de Naraku, que empezaba a sonrojarse notoriamente.

-Mmmhh...basta...-Se quejaba Naraku mientras tomaba de las munecas a Sesshoumaru para detener a aquellas manos tan traviesas.

-Por que te resistes a algo que sabes bien que te gusta,..?-

-Ahh!! ya basta!!-Grito mientras se separaba bruscamente.-Por que siempre me molesta a mi???...que no tiene muchos de donde escoger??? ...no me gusta que me haga estas cosas!-

Al oir esto el albino se paro firme enfrente de su alumno y se dio la vuelta moviendo su poderosa cabellera.

-Esta bien no te molestare mas...-Dijo friamente, confiado y salio del vestidor.

Naraku cierra el vestidor y termina de vestirse, para luego irse a comer su almuerzo.

* * *

Naraku se encontraba sentado debajo de un arbol comiendo su almuerzo, hasta que Kouga llega y se sienta al lado suyo.

-Etto...Naraku...yo...-Decia Kouga nervioso.

-Esta bien Kouga te perdono, no pudiste controlar tus emociones, no fue tu culpa u-u..

-Nee, Naraku yo queria pedirte si me das parte de tu almuerzo.-

- (Cae al piso)...- U-.-

Se dividieron la comida y empezaron a comer hasta que Kouga rompio el hielo.

-Naraku lo de ayer... etto lo siento creo que debi hablar contigo primero.-

-Sii, pero bueno olvidemos esa noche tan extrana.- Decia Naraku mientras acariciaba la cabeza de kouga.

-Kyaaa! - Kouga le da un tierno abrazo, pero este cae al piso al Naraku levantarse de golpe.

-Que demonioos?!?!?!?-Grito Naraku

-Waaaa yo no hice nada...-Dijo Kouga tirado en el piso.

Naraku tenia su mirada fija en su sensei que se encontraba con otro alumno y al parecer se veia muy interesado en el.

Sesshoumaru se econtraba platicando con un estudiante.-Hiroshii...debes de ser un alumno nuevo no te habia visto por aqui...-Decia el albino con interes-Hai!!- nOn

-Sabes es un privilegio tener un nuevo estudiante tan...atractivo...-Dijo mientras tocaba su rostro sensualmente con la punta de su dedo.

-Waa sensei que cosas dicee- Decia el estudiante cubriendose el rostro completamente sonrojado.

En eso llega Naraku y se pone entre Sesshoumaru y aquel sujeto que se ganaba su atencion.

-Sesshoumaru-sensei que se supone que hace??!!-Dijo Naraku con un tono dominante.

-Disculpe joven Hiroshi quiere almorzar conmigo en la sala de maestros.- Decia mientras hacia a un lado a Naraku sin ningun esfuerzo.

-Haaai!!!-

-Que demonios xOxU-Dijo Naraku mientras tomaba de los hombros a Hiroshi y lo empujaba ligeramente.-Disculpa debo tener una conversacion privada con el sensei, asi que mueve tu trasero de aqui.-

-Etto y la comida??-

-LARGOO!!-Grito Naraku al punto de explosion.

El joven solo se fue quedandosele viendo a Naraku con suma extranesa.

-Y bien??- Empezo Naraku.

Sesshoumaru se dio media vuelta y se retiro hacia la sala de maestros.

-Eh??...esperaa!! por que rayos me ignoras!!! - Contesto el peli-negro corriendo tras su sensei.

Cuando Sesshoumaru llego a la sala cerro la puerta de un azoto y al estarlo siguiendo Naraku esta termina estrellado contra la puerta.

-Ite te -Decia Naraku sobandose el rostro mientras abria la puerta.-Sesshoumaru-sensei que rayos se propone??!!-

-Usted me dijo que lo dejara en paz noo??...solo cumplo con mi palabra.-

-...que...-

-Sii claramente usted me lo dijo-

-...etto...yoo...-

-Es que acaso se puso celoso de aquel joven??-Dijo acercandose a Naraku.

-Que!? yo celoosoo!?!? de quee? pfff claro que noo...-

-Esta bien solo lo queria saber-Dijo Sesshoumaru con un calida sonrisa.

xOXU

* * *

En el salon fue hora de retirarse.

-Joven Kitasawa necesito que me ayude con unas cosas que debo acomodar- Dijo el albino

-Claro Sesshoumaru-sensei!-

Naraku al oir esto se escondio en el vestidor para ver que haria su querido sensei.

-Mira quiero que subas estas cajas al estante de arriba yo te cuidare la escalera.-

-De acuerdo- Dijo el joven mientras subia las mismas temblorosas.

-Tranquilo aqui estoy cuidare que no te caigas.- Dijo mientras lo tomaba del muslo.

-Etto...-Se sonroja.

Sesshoumaru sabia que Naraku estaba escondido, asi que le puso sabor al asunto, haber cuanto tiempo mas podia resistir.

-Te dare un empujoncito para que alcances mejor- dijo mientras lo empujaba del trasero presionandolo firmemente.

-Ahhh senseii!!- El joven dio un gemido por la caricia (si es que lo era xDD) cayendo sobre su sensei.

-Perdon!!! lo lastime!!??-

-Claro que noo...sabes eres muy atractivo...-Decia evitando que el joven se levantara.

-"Maldito bastardo que se cree o.o ni que le fuera a corresponder."-Pensaba Naraku viendo el gran espectaculo.

El joven se tira sobre Sesshoumaru besandolo apasionadamente.

-"kyaaaa!!! que demoniooos!?!?! xOxU."-

-Sesshoumaru-sensei siempre he sonado con usted... que me hace suyooo,...por favor usted podriaa, mmph...-

-Cumplirte aquella fantasia??-

- O.O puede??-

-Usted que cree??- Dijo mientras lo levantaba y lo ponia sobre el escritorioy le arrancaba la camiseta.

-AHHH...Sesshoumaru-sensei!!-

-"Mas le vale no hacerlo!!!"- seguia con sus pensamientos Naraku.

-AaaahH!!!- el joven dio un fuerte gemido al sentir aquellas manos expertas acariciarlo y quitandole el pantalon.

-"Bien no acepto mas"-Penso el peli-negro que salio del vestidor haciendo que el otro estudiante se sobresaltara.

-...eehhh creo que mejor me voooy...-El alumno salio corriendo.

-Hiciste que perdiera a mi presa...-

-...-

-Sabias que es de mala educacion espiar a la gente??- decia acercandose a Naraku.

-...yo...-

Sesshoumaru solo lo tomo de los hombros y lo beso largamente.

-Es que acaso me quieres para ti solo???-Decia mientras lo sentaba sobre el escritorio y lo seguia besando intrduciendo su lengua en la cavidad humeda del peli-negro.

-Te dare un pequeno castigo por espiarme sin permiso...-Dijo mientras pasaba su mano por la entrepierna de Naraku haciendo que en un instante, en aquella zona se sintiera algo irregular.

-Sesshoumaru-sensei...noo...-Naraku solo cerro sus ojos tomando los platinados cabellos de Naraku.

Sesshoumaru le despojo de su pantalon y ropa interior, viendo aquella parte del cuerpo de Naraku que estaba en su maxima extension, la tomo entre sus manos y comenzo a estimularlo.

-Aaahh ...Sensei!!...nooo...-Se quejaba Naraku al sentir un enorme placer correr por todo su cuerpo.

Sesshoumaru volvio al rostro de Naraku viendo como se retorcia de placer y le susurraba al oido.

-Acaso deseas que me detenga???..-Le dijo en un susurro, dejando de estimular aquella zona sencible.

-Ie...-Naraku no podia creerlo sentia que se moria si dejaba de atenderlo, el albino comenzo presionando con mas fuerza al miembro de Naraku a quien le daban unos ligeros espasmos de placer.

-Te ves tan lindo cuando estas tan excitado...- Le dijo con la voz llena de sensualidad, mientras le daba mordiscos en el cuello.

-Aaaah Senseei!!!! aaah!!!.-Sesshoumaru pudo notar con el aumento de gemidos queria decir que Naraku estaba al borde del climax, asi que lo tomo con mas fuerza y mientras lo masturbaba con mas rapidez.

-AHHH!!! -Con un gemido mas alto que los demas Naraku termino en las manos de su sensei.

Sesshoumaru llevo sus manos a la boca de Naraku introduciendo unos dedos cubiertos de la esencia de placer del pelinegro, haciendo que probara su propio sabor.

-Te gusta el sabor de tu propio placer?...- Pregunto el albino sacando sus dedos que se unian a la boca de Naraku por un hilo de saliva.

-...-Naraku no contesto solo hizo una cara de disgusto, al parecer su esencia no era tan dulce; trato de normalizar su respiracion, cosa que no logro al sentir la calida boca de Sesshoumaru entre en cuello y debajo de su oreja. Comenzo su labor dando unas pequenas lamidas en el cuello de arriba hacia abajo, hasta llegar a la oreja del pelinegro, jugando con el sencible lobulo; causando que Naraku vuelva a excitarse.

-Bastaaa...aahh..seensee...aahh..-Naraku pudo sentir aquellas finas manos presionaban sus gluteos firmemente y placenteramente, despues deslizaba sus manos por las espalda del peli-negro.

-Mmm...mira tenemos una visita...-Dijo Sesshoumaru tomando el nuevamente erecto miembro del pelinegro.

-Aaahh...-

-Me toca a mi saber a que sabes...-Decia dandole una mirada picara al pelinegro, que se encotraba dudoso de aquellas palabras.

-Que quiere decir con ahh!..-Naraku fue sorprendido por la accion del albino,ya que introdujo la ereccion en su boca saboreando lentamente mientras posaba sus manos al lado de las caderas del pelinegro.

-Te gusta lo que te hago?- Decia Sesshoumaru mientras lamia la punta de la hombria como si fuera un caramelo .

-Aaahh..hai...-Contesto el pelinegro que se encontraba tirado en el escritorio, mientras tomaba las manos del albino con firmeza.

Sesshoumaru al sentir aquella accion, sintio una ternura muy grande, Naraku se veia tan lindo e inocente sosteniendo con fuerza entre sus manos las del mayor, quien empezaba a succionar con fuerza el miembro del menor. En un momento se detuvo.

-Aaah...por favor no...se ...detenga..aah...-

-Perdon??...- Dijo Sesshoumaru finjiendo no haber oido.

-No...no te detengaass aaah!!..por favooor!!..-Decia Naraku entre jadeos.

-Quieres que termine ??-

-...haii...-Dijo avergonzado.

-Lo siento no te escuche...-

-Ahh!! por favor termine con estoo!!!-

Sesshoumaru solo sonrio y volvio con su trabajo, Naraku volvio a aferrarce con mas fuerza de las manos del albino.

-AAAH!!! SENSEEI!!!...-

Naraku dio un grito al llegar a su segundo orgasmo del dia, Sesshoumaru bebio todo el nectar de su alumno para despues recostarse un poco sobre el agitado pelinegro, mirandolo firmemente, con su clasica mirada profunda.

- Lo bebiste?!- Pregunto Naraku completamente sonrojado

-Asi es, no quedo ni una sola gota fuera de mi boca...-

-Pero no sabe bien,...sabe mal... x-xU-

-Puees,...la verdad a mi me gusto mucho, realmente eres dulce y delicioso como miel...-

-Aaah..yoo..-Naraku se tapo el rostro con las manos para esconder su enrojecimiento causado por aquellas palabras.

Sesshoumaru se rio, retirando las manos de la cara del oji-rojo y lo beso con suma ternura. Naraku quedo sorprendido por aquel beso tan tierno y dulce, pero no le correspondio el beso.

-Que sucede no te gustan mis besos??-

-Ehh...yo, no es eso... U///U..-Dijo el pelinegro ruborizado por la pregunta.-La verdad no se como debo besarte.-

El albino solto una carcajada al escuchar aquella respuesta tan inocente.

-No te rias no soy un experto como tu T.TU-

-Jajajaja,..pues si lo deseas te puedo ensenar-Dijo con picardia el albino (jujuju todo experto el tipo xDD)

-Mmmm...sii!! ensename... quiero saber besar como tu...-dijo el pelinegro.

-Hey hey tranquilo, pero lo que te ensene solo aplicalo conmigo, no con ninguno de tus amiguillos...-Dijo el albino con un tono serio.

-Hai hai no se preocupe Sesshoumaru-sensei...n-n -

Sesshoumaru sonrio calidamente.

-Tu solo relajate, cuando nuestros labios esten unidos has lo que yo haga..-

-Biieen...-

Naraku se acerco un poco cerrando sus ojos, poso sus labios timidamente sobre los de Sesshoumaru, quien entreabrio la boca para que este lo imitara; el pelinegro entreabrio su boca y Sesshoumaru aprovecho para introducir su lengua, motivando a la otra ajena a que saliera.

-...- Naraku se separo sin decir nada.

-Que sucede??...-

-No se como continuar...-

-Te dije que solo me siguieras...-

-Pero y si no lo hago bien??-

-Es solo instinto, ni te daras cuenta cuando lo estes haciendo...-

Naraku volvio a cerrar sus ojos y nuevamente poso sus labios entreabiertos sobre los del albino; introdujo su lengua timidamente; sintiendo como la otra se movia con ella. Naraku se aferro a los hombros de su sensei quien tomo su rostro entre sus manos profundizando aquel beso de aprendiz. El beso se volvio mas apasionado, y tanto como Sesshoumaru, Naraku participaba en el.

-Lo hiciste de maravilla...- Dijo el albino al separse por la falta de respiracion.

-En, en serio?!...bueno es que tengo al mejor maestro o no?-

-Jejeje, pues digamos que si - Dijo el albino dandole un tierno beso en la nariz.

-Bien ahora vistete, o alguien te vera...-Dijo Sesshoumaru lanzandole el pantalon miestras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Aaaah!! olvide que no traia mis pantalones!!!! - Grito Naraku y de inmediato se puso los pantalones.

Sesshoumaru solo se rio discretamente y salio del aula con una sonrisa en su boca.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado n-n

Gracias por leer X3 y dejen reviews por favor OxO

bueno se cuidan muchoo y sigan leyendo me hacen feliz X3

Matta nee!!!!! X3

ATTO: ling-chan11 (n w n)


End file.
